


Однажды в Хогвартсе...

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic School, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Хогвартс не меняется. Меняются студенты, преподаватели, правила, но школа остаётся прежней. Молодой профессор в первый же вечер в Хогварсте осознаёт это, когда прошлое ловит его прямо на пороге и безжалостно меняет жизнь, затрагивая давно забытые моменты.





	Однажды в Хогвартсе...

**_Л_** естница с низким дребезжанием развернулась, отчего стоящий на ней человек вцепился пальцами в перила, и остановилась только у коридора, противоположному тому, в который хотел попасть волшебник. Тихо выругавшись, он раздражённо поспешил сойти со ступеней и оказаться как можно дальше от лестницы, которая изводила его ещё во время учёбы. Стабильность была довольно приятной, но к подобным вещам это никогда не относилось, и уж по чему он точно не скучал, так это по злосчастной лестнице с её поворотами и исчезающими ступеньками. 

Запустив пятерню во влажные кудрявые волосы, волшебник откинул чёлку со лба и прибавил шагу, надеясь найти нужный кабинет хотя бы к рассвету. Очки на его носу предательски запотели, и несколько раздражённым движением человек сдёрнул их с носа, протирая карманным платком. В каждом его движении читались негодование и излишняя нервозность, благо свидетелей его метаний в пустующих коридорах в такой час не было. Водрузив очки на место, волшебник резко повернул и вышел... в вестибюль, с которого и начался его поиск.

— Только не в первый день... — раздосадовано произнёс он, устало растирая пальцами виски. Не было ни одного года, когда бы он не умудрился заблудиться и потеряться в бесконечных коридорах и переходах. Тишина, являющаяся на сегодня его единственным спутником, только раздражающе давила на слух.

— Я так понимаю, пожаловал «потеряшка»?

Услышав чужую речь за спиной, волшебник вздрогнул и обернулся, удивлённо рассматривая незнакомца, который умудрился подойти к нему практически не слышно. Судя по мантии — профессор, но лицо его не было знакомым заблудившемуся визитёру. Навскидку волшебник даже сделал предположение, что стоящий перед ним — чистокровка из благородного рода, судя по осанке и умению держать себя; благородство исходило от него и читалось в каждой черте красивого лица. 

— Уилл Грэм, я так понимаю? — вновь заговорил он с забавным акцентом. — Наш новый преподаватель трансфигурации, и, насколько я помню, декан Гриффиндора?

Уилл поправил очки, избегая прямого контакта глаза в глаза, и нервно кивнул. Он и сам прекрасно понимал, что непозволительно опоздал на распределение и торжественный ужин, где его представили бы всем, но если не считать только ноющего чувства стыда за такого нелепого и несобранного себя, в остальном он об этом явно не жалел.

— Церемонии и прочее — это не моё явно, — нервно дёргая губами в попытке улыбнуться, произнёс он. — Даже сама судьба оказалась против того, чтобы я успел на распределение.

Незнакомец усмехнулся и опустил голову, отчего пряди светлых волос упали на его лицо, прикрывая левый глаз. Одним элегантным движением мужчина откинул чёлку и приблизился к Уиллу, заговорчески шепча:

— И не надейтесь, профессор Грэм. За это опоздание вас никто не уволит.

— А жаль, — тихо рассмеялся Уилл, но тут же напрягся, не скрывая удивления. — Стоп... Как вы поняли... 

— Не волнуйтесь, это не сплетни и слухи, если вы об этом, — успокоил его мужчина. — Просто я вижу, что эта работа не столь желанна вам, а такие составляющие её части, как праздники и ужины и вовсе вам не по душе.

На мгновение Уилл вскинул взгляд, изучая стоящего напротив. Он очень не любил, когда окружающие пытались начать его анализировать, но в случае с этим мужчиной, попадание было стопроцентным. Мужчина пристально смотрел на Уилла, казалось, что он старается запомнить каждую его черту, а тот в свою очередь с неменьшим любопытством рассматривал его. 

— Не то слово, вы правы. — Уилл свёл брови, задумчиво изучая стоящего напротив. — Но как вы?..

— Просто ты не изменился, — подмигнул ему мужчина.

Уилл решил задать откровенный вопрос и признаться, что если они когда-то и были знакомы, то теперь он просто не узнаёт стоящего перед собой. С чувством такта у Уилла Грэма всегда были определённые проблемы, и он уже открыл рот, собираясь это озвучить, как раздался тихим эхом гулкий стук каблуков. Мужчины обернулись к лестнице, с которой спускалась молодая женщина с копной густых тёмных волос и в элегантной тёмной мантии. Завидев их, она замерла, не сводя глаз с Уилла, и губы её дрогнули в улыбке.

— Уилл... — произнесла она. — Уилл Грэм! Староста Гриффиндора и игрок в квиддич!

— Алана... Алана Блум! — улыбнулся Уилл, ощущая первую за весь день нотку радости. — Староста Рэйвенкло и первая красавица школы!

— А теперь ещё и декан Рэйвенкло! — поправила она, театрально подняв палец.

Молодые люди рассмеялись, и Алана приблизилась к старому другу, обнимая его. Всё такая же хрупкая и изящная, девушка была подобна ранней весне. Её голос, аромат духов, походка — всё это осталось прежним, как и цветущая красота. В этом случае стабильность явно не ошиблась. 

— Как я рада тебя видеть... — произнесла Алана. — Уилл, ты же пропустил церемонию!

— И не жалею, — усмехнулся Уилл в ответ на возмущённый взгляд давней подруги.

— Профессор Грэм! — игриво строго произнесла женщина, но тут же вновь улыбнулась. — Я вижу, что Ганнибал уже встретил тебя.

Это имя стало подобно раскату грома в ясный летний день. Уилл ошарашено замер, как статуя, не веря своим ушам. Сердце заколотилось в груди, набирая бешеный темп, и мужчина ощутил холод от сводящего с ума волнения и потрясения. Он медленно обернулся, рассматривая благородное лицо и с трудом узнавая в этом мужчине слизеринца Ганнибала Лектера, с которым учился когда-то.

— Уилл меня не узнал, — сдержанно улыбнулся Ганнибал Алане. — А я тут уже несколько лет как декан Слизерина. Преподаю «Защиту от тёмных искусств».

— Да... это прямо твоё... — едва слышно прошептал Уилл, всё ещё не веря своим глазам. — Тёмные искусства. 

Сколько лет они не виделись? Десять? Двадцать? Уилл не понимал, как он мог сразу не узнать заносчивого, но яркого и популярного слизеринца, лучшего во всём, за что бы он ни взялся. Умный, статный, старательный и прилежный, обладатель самого красивого почерка и первый выпускник своего года, полукровка Ганнибал Лектер теперь стал красивым шикарным мужчиной, добившимся всего, о чём мечтал. Давние времена и забытые дни промелькнули перед глазами, возвращая Уилла в прошлое.

— И ты всё так же нелюдим, непунктуален и не дружен с лестницей, — улыбнулся Ганнибал. — Впрочем, хватит разговоров на сегодня. Не думаю, что тебе стоит сейчас тревожить директора, а искал ты явно его.

— Ганнибал прав, — кивнула Алана. — Тебя проводят, твои вещи уже, скорее всего, в комнате, так что серьёзные разговоры оставь на завтра. И да... — девушка приблизилась и кокетливо улыбнулась. — Я понимаю, что первый поцелуй не забывается, но это же не повлияет на нашу дружбу, коллега?

Женщина игриво подмигнула и развернулась, покидая вестибюль. Уилл вновь замер, переваривая её слова и вспоминая о тех днях, когда у них с Аланой едва не возник роман.  
Едва.

— Алана, наверное, думает, что у тебя с _ней_ был первый поцелуй? — наклонившись к его уху, прошептал Ганнибал. — Так наивно с её стороны, но мило. И да, я надеюсь, что первый поцелуй не забывается, но это же не повлияет на нашу дружбу, _коллега_? Доброй ночи!

Последние слова Ганнибал произнёс уже громко и последовал примеру Аланы, оставляя Уилла одного. Тот рассеянно смотрел ему вслед, желая убежать как можно дальше от Хогвартса. Он не забыл ничего. Ни их стычки на переменах, ни общие наказания, ни тот поцелуй в библиотеке, который стал их общим секретом. К сожалению, не единственным секретом. Ганнибал Лектер сумел стать самым ярким событием в его студенческой жизни, но довольно быстро окропившимся в багряный цвет невинной крови. 

Уилл зло сжал рукава плаща. Он не намерен был больше убегать. Он не боялся Ганнибала Лектера и был готов к противостоянию, чем бы оно ни закончилось. Ведь теперь он был деканом Гриффиндора, а не простым студентом.


End file.
